Polos opuestos
by Clarice04
Summary: Kowalski es el más listo, todos sabemos eso, pero él no siempre tiene la respuesta a todo. Doris, quién fue el primer amor del genio, ah dado por terminado el romance que Kowalski alguna vez sintió por ella, pero la vida siempre tiene una manera divertida de devolverte lo que perdiste, pero no siempre con la misma gracia / kowalskixOc (título y summary cambiados).
1. Extraña actitud

_EXTRAÑA ACTITUD:_

-¿entonces él fue el asesino?-

-sí-

-¿y ese fue su cómplice?-

-sí-

-¡¿entonces su hermana jamás mintió?!-

-¡Cabo!, si ves la película atentamente tal vez entiendas mejor!- Las noches de películas era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Cabo, no solo porque veían acción y suspenso, sino que también pasaban tiempo juntos como familia, algo que Cabo sin duda amaba, pero el hecho de que pregunte cosas que claramente se vieron en la película, era algo molestoso para Kowalski, Skipper y Rico, sobre todo para el más listo de los cuatro, ya que cada momento era cada análisis que sacaba, basta que dieran un caso así y Kowalski ya sabía quién era el asesino, el cómplice y el lugar del crimen, pero a la más mínima distracción podría arruinar toda la lógica preparada para resolver el caso. La película ya estaba por finalizar, el detective resolvió el caso, el culpable fue a la cárcel, y la víctima tuvo justicia por parte de su hermana, en fin, fue una noche de película casi perfecta.

-bueno muchachos, doy por terminado la noche de películas- dijo Skipper con esa voz ranchera que pocas veces utilizaba –las luces se apagan en cinco minutos, mañana tendremos un entrenamiento diferente.

-si señor- respondió su equipo al unísono.

En ese momento Kowalski se dirigió a su laboratorio, quiso ordenar sus cosas con cada pieza en su lugar y que no volviera a pasar como la última vez que dejó sus proyectos y herramientas en su mesa de trabajo, había buscado una pieza grande de metal que completaría su nuevo invento, a pedido de Skipper, pero como todo estaba desordenado pasó casi tres horas buscándolo, hasta que finalmente lo encontró, pero al buscarlo había desperdiciado mucho tiempo, y perder el tiempo era algo que Kowalski detestaba de verdad, ya que para él, cada segundo era valioso para crear algo, claro que no era mucho en el sentido figurado.

Al estar recogiendo algunos planos decidió guardarlo en el mediano cajón que tenía un poco más al costado de su mesa. Al abrir su cajón, una foto dentro del cajón lo detuvo un momento, una imagen que hizo que su corazón latiera un poco rápido, pero no precisamente de alegría.

Aquella fotografía era de Doris, aquella delfín que por tiempo había tenido al genio perdidamente enamorada de ella, quién lo había tenido con esperanzas de que algún día podría amarlo como él la amó, ella quién fue su motivo de alegría, su inspiración de varios poemas románticos, y aquella quién despedazó su corazón.

Tenía la foto en su aleta, mirando cada rasgo de su rostro que él consideraba hermoso, antes de que fuera rechazado de la peor manera, sin duda fue un día que por más que quisiera, no podría olvidar.

Una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro hasta llegar a su pico y seguir su rumbo al suelo, todo el aprecio, el cariño, el amor que le había dado, ella simplemente lo rechazó, la segunda lagrima recorría nuevamente su rostro, fue en ese momento en que escuchó el chillido de la puerta del laboratorio entreabierta, abrirse por competo.

Kowalski se limpió rápidamente la lágrima con su otra aleta y puso la fotografía debajo de unos planos

-¿Kowalski?- el pequeño pingüino se dirigió al más alto con esa casi imposible ternura de siempre en su rostro

-¿si Cabito?- dedicó una sonrisa fingida

-Skipper te está esperando, ya es hora de que las luces se apaguen, ah, y me dijo que te preguntara que si ya estaba listo ese invento que te pidió-

\- ah, sí, todo ya está listo, y ya voy, sólo déjame un momento que ordeno todo esto- respondió señalando con su aleta su mesa casi limpia.

-okey, se lo diré a Skipper, no tardes- dijo Cabo dirigiéndose a la puerta volteando por un momento

-enseguida voy- con eso, el más joven sonrió y junto la puerta dejándola nuevamente entreabierta, Kowalski volteó donde había dejado la foto, realmente el amor era el único campo que no sabía resolver, no sabía exactamente por qué el corazón tenía esa clase de sensación que hacía que todo el cuerpo temblara, para él, el amor pasaba por varios factores bioquímicos, o el corazón, que pensaba que solo bombardeaba sangre y te mantenía vivo, hasta que conoció a Doris, que hizo todo sus hipótesis confusas y sin respuestas.

Dedicó una última mirada a la foto, su expresión cambió por completo a uno de odio, un rencor terrible se apoderó de él, cogió la foto con sus dos aletas y la arrugó fuertemente, la apretó con furia y a la vez tristeza, observó el tacho de basura y la tiró con fuerza dentro de ella, cogió un bocado de aire por su nariz y la soltó lentamente.

Rápidamente ordenó sus cosas y salió de su laboratorio, Skipper lo estaba esperando, Rico y Cabo ya estaban en sus respectivas literas.

-muévete soldado, nos levantaremos muy temprano y necesitamos descansar bien- Kowalski hizo caso y subió las escaleras que daba al exterior de su guarida para poder llegar a su litera, ya que era las más alta de todas, Rico en ese momento expulsó de su estómago las mantas de cada uno con sus almohadas.

-buenas noches- gruño el experto en armas acomodándose en su litera. Todos respondieron de la misma forma

Skipper viendo todo ya listo para dormir, entro en la suya y dio unas palmaditas con sus aletas y la luz automáticamente se apagaron, el que hiciera eso fue una programación del más genio, cosa que encantaba a cada miembro del equipo, incluso Kowalski se sentía orgulloso de eso. Todos pronto se quedaron dormidos, aquel día todo había sido muy tranquilo, incluso Rico fue menos explosivo, así que el equipo tuvo una buena noche, aunque no todos con la misma comodidad en su corazón.

* * *

Llegó el día muy rápido, como siempre, fue Skipper en levantarse primero, Cabo fue el segundo, contento de que amaneció y se fue directo a preparar el desayuno, el líder por su parte ya tenía tu típica taza de café pero esta vez sin un pesado dentro de ella, solo quería disfrutar de un buen café, y aunque parezca raro, si le gustaba solo, a Rico siempre le costaba despertarse, unas que otras veces balbuceaba entre sueños la palabra ' _kaboom',_ Kowalski fue el tercero en despertar, algo de eso incomodó a Skipper, ya que siendo el segundo al mando y su teniente, tenía que ser igual de puntual al levantarse, pero decidió pasarlo, pues sabía que había estado muy ocupado realizando el invento que le había pedido y era seguro de que estaba cansado, obvio que Kowalski ya sabía para qué , pero Rico y Cabo estaban ansiosos de saberlo ya.

Ese día el zoológico abriría muy temprano, pues era sábado, ya todos los animales lo sabían, y los pingüinos solo tenían media hora para hacer su entrenamiento matutino, pero con eso bastaba para ponerlos en "forma".

-bueno chicos- dijo Skipper refiriéndose a Rico y Cabo, siendo los únicos que no sabían lo que les tenía preparado –se estarán preguntando por qué le pedí a Kowalski que realizara el invento que les tengo preparado para hoy-

-¡chí chí!- dijo en voz alta el más demente del grupo

-¿Qué es Skipper?- preguntó Cabo

-ya lo verán, Kowalski- el líder alzó una aleta haciendo entender a su teniente que trajera aquel invento, este obedeció y fue a su laboratorio.

No pasaron más de siete segundo cuando salió del laboratorio con es esperado invento, estaba tapado con una manta, ese Kowalski, siempre le encantó enmantar sus proyectos para luego dar esa gran presentación a sus casi siempre funcionales y locos inventos. Estaba siendo jalado por una pala ya que tenía ruedas, no era muy grande, pero aún tenían esa emoción e intriga de saber que es, aun sabiendo que era para entrenar.

-¡ADMIREN EL… bueno en realidad no le puse nombre fijo así que solo admírenlo- jaló la manta haciendo visible la esperada creación. Las miradas ansiosas de Rico y Cabo cambiaron al instante, realmente no era los que esperaban.

-¿echo es todo?- dijo un poco decepcionado Rico, esperaba un poco más de acción, parecía un parlante gigante, era cuadrado y a los costados parecía que había una entrada cerrada con un botón rojo, pequeño, o eso era lo que veía Rico, y posiblemente también Cabo.

-claro, alguien no entendió el dicho de no juzgar un libro por su portada y eso- dijo Kowalski en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para los demás y de manera rápida pero no lo suficiente para que lo entendieran.

-¿y qué es?- preguntó Cabo

-Esto, mis compañeros- dijo con voz soñadora- es lo que nos ayudará a mejorar en las luchas que tendremos- terminó con un aire de orgullo por su más reciente creación

-sí, pero que hace- insistió Cabo aún no satisfecho por las respuestas de Kowalski, Rico también se estaba impacientando.

-pues, lo reprogramé tal como lo pidió Skipper para que pruebe nuestras habilidades luchando, ya saben, con las vendas en nuestros ojos, ya sé que anteriormente Skipper lo hizo pero este está equipado con más de 20 armas diferentes, como en una lucha con varios enemigos, y con esto- pulsó el pequeño botón y automáticamente, como una pequeña escotilla la tapa que lo cubría en esa parte, se deslizó y podía verse una mini palanca conectado a una entrada larga verticalmente, como la palanca de cambio que tienen los autos –puedo subir el nivel de dificultad- al lado había otro botón, y al presionarlo, pequeñas alas salieron por debajo de la máquina y desaparecieron las ruedas exteriores dejándolas por debajo y con las pequeñas alas, se desplazaron a la parte superior de la máquina al punto en que parecían manos , y con las llantas por debajo así tendría menos dificultad al moverse.

-¿asombroso verdad?- dijo Skipper

-wuoo- Rico ahora sí se había sorprendido, al igual que Cabo.

En ese momento Kowalski saco una lista –tengo algunos nombres para este bebé, pero aún no me decido si ponerle " _Pulverisainador"_ o el "Retromanizai…"-

A Rico le dolía la cabeza.

-¿que no es una máquina de lucha?- interrumpió Cabo

-pues…sí-

-¿por qué no lo llamas máquina de lucha?-

-" _Maquiluch_ "- agregó Rico

-si si, me guta, llámalo " _Maquiluch"_ \- dijo Skipper, con esa extraña emoción que pocas veces demostraba

-Maquiluch entonces- gruño Kowalski, "burlándose" enojadamente del nombre ridículo que le querían poner.

Le recordó cuando Skipper le dijo que cambiara el nombre del _"Cronotrone"_ por " _máquina de tiempo",_ o esa vez que inventó el _"Crono corbulador"_ y lo cambió por " _cronómetro"._

-como decía, el " _Maquiluch"_ – lo último lo dijo ya casi renegando- nos ayudará a evolucionar más nuestros instintos

- _excelentuo-_ Skipper le dio una palmadita en la espalda de Kowalski, y aunque no le dolió hizo que torciera un poco la espalda hacia adelante

-¡pelea pelea!- gritó Rico ansioso de ser el primero en probar el Maquiluch.

-ajustaré el nivel a básico, supongo que no habrá problemas con eso ¿verdad Rico?- él solo sonrió maliciosamente.

Así fue durante media hora, cada uno probó el Maquiluch hasta que llegó la hora de abrir el zoológico, los pingüinos salieron al exterior por el plato de comida que tenían de entrada, pero algo andaba extraño, el ambiente estaba raro, no era el mismo y eso Skipper lo percibió, observó detenidamente cualquier cosa sospechosa pero no encontraba nada, pero su instinto le ordenó estar en combate.

-alertas chicos, algo no está bien- veía como Alice abría la entrada haciendo pasar a los visitantes que estaban ansioso de entrar, pero ella se dirigía a cada hábitat feliz y empezaba alimentarlos de forma cariñosa, y cada animal hasta se asustaba por eso, y aún no era la hora de comer, espera ¿feliz?

-me parece señor, que…- dijo Kowalski esperando que su líder completara la frase, aún fingía su ánimo.

-Alice está de buen humor este día- dijo contento Cabo, suspirando y rogando internamente que continuara así todo el día

-bahhh- a Rico también le disgustaba esta actitud extraña, expulsó un bate de béisbol y dio golpecitos en su aleta

-No rico, no creo que se haya golpeado y borrado la memoria y olvidado de que trabaja en un zoológico, guarda ese bate- ordenó Skipper, Rico fastidiado estiro su bate pero por accidente le dio un fuerte golpe al estómago de Kowalski haciéndolo toser, casi como si estuviera vomitando, y lo hizo tirar al suelo por el golpe, que más por dolor, lo había dejado sin aire.

Alice, que pasaba por el hábitat de los pingüinos contenta, vio a Kowalski en el suelo con sus aletas al estómago, viendo como si él quisiera vomitar, su rostro cambió a uno de tristeza y rápidamente fue a su oficina.

-¡Kowalski! ¿Estás bien?- preocupado Cabo de puso al lado de Kowalski para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero este al instante volvió al suelo por el mareo

-lochento- recibió una disculpa departe de Rico

-hay que tener más resistencia soldado-

-si Skipper- dijo casi en susurro, aún sentía su estómago dando vueltas y eso lo mareaba un poco

-¡Alice!- gritó cabo

Todos se formaron a excepción de Kowalski, quién con los mareos aún se estaba poniendo de pié

-a ver pingüinito, vamos a quitarte esos dolores de estómago- dijo Alice mientras colocaba la tabla para cruzar el estanque

-¿Qué?- dijo en voz baja Skipper, ¿había llamado a uno de sus soldados " _pingüinito"?_

Kowalski quién recién se había puesto de pié fue sujetado por Alice y sacó un pequeño biberón de medicina y cariñosamente lo puso en el pico del más listo, este sorprendido de que no supiera feo como los que daba a los otros animales y la delicadeza en como lo hizo, este sin más remedio solo tuvo que acceder a tomar aquel jarabe, luego de que tomara los suficiente, Alice guardo el biberón y puso a Kowalski en su pecho con los brazos sujetándolo atrás, como si estuviera cargando a un bebé, Skipper, Rico y Cabo estaban con los picos abiertos por la sorpresa de la delicadeza de Alice, definitivamente, habían cambiado a su cuidadora con un robot o algo así, vieron como Alice pasaba su mano de arriba abajo en la espalda de Kowalski, que extrañamente empezó a sentirme mejor y cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de aquel sueño que seguro ya iba a despertar.

-muy bien pingüinito- esa frase otra vez –volveré más tarde a darte nuevamente la medicina que acabo de darte y te sentirás mucho mejor-eso último lo dijo poniendo un dedo en su pico y sacándolo, como si hubiese presionado un botón, lo dejó en el suelo y antes de levantarse, paso su mano acariciando la parte parietal de la cabeza del pingüino que aún estaba atónito al igual que los otros, no se fue antes de realizar la misma acción a los demás pingüinos, Skipper retrocedió cuando vio como la mano de Alice se acercaba a él, pero ella sonrió –tranquilo, no voy a morderte- y finalmente lo acarició, se paró y se acomodó el pelo, los pingüinos aún no que quitaban la mirada de Alice, y ella al ver eso rió levemente.

En eso recibió una llamada de su woki toki radio

-sí Derek… no hay problema…sí… estoy aquí, para nada, son lindos, sí, estoy segura de que el próximo integrante de los pingüinos se llevará muy bien con sus amigos,… sí, tal vez con alguno de ellos-

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Skipper ya no sabía si estaba muerto o vivo

¿integrante?… ¿como que, "alguno de ellos"?

* * *

 ** _Muy corta, lo sé, el próximo será más largo, sí, Alice también tiene su lado tierno :3_**


	2. Solo estaba de pasada

**_Sólo estaba de pasada:_**

Los pingüinos veían como Alice cruzó la tabla, recogió algo del suelo lo que parecía un balde lleno de pescados, regresó y lo dejo en el plato de los chicos, luego se alejó y desapareció en su oficina.

-que…RAYOS FUE ESO- Skipper aún no podía digerir todo lo que acababa de pasar

-wuoo- Kowalski estaba igual de confundido que Skipper, era la primera vez que Alice lo trataba con sumo cariño, ya anteriormente les daba medicinas con esos biberones, claro que por orden del jefe principal del zoológico, porque si fuera por Alice nunca les daría ni de comer, pero hoy, fue muy diferente, no solo se preocupó por Kowalski, sino que también se tomó la molestia de darle una medicina y los alimentó no siendo su hora de comer

-¿qué pachó?- dijo Rico mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-sin duda algo maravilloso le pasó- dijo Cabo juntando sus aletas mirando al cielo con unos ojos brillando

-¿qué?-

-piénsenlo, ella está de buen humor, atenta a lo pasa, ¡nos alimenta sin tener asco!, chicos, o Alice cambió de cerebro con un lunacornio ¡o está enamorada!-

-okey- dijo Skipper alargando el "o" –al menos sé lo que no tiene- enfatizando el "no"

-no todo es amor Cabo, si nuestra cuidadora de mente igual a un ogro decide tener un humor más amoroso, supongo que se dio cuenta de que su trabajo no es tan malo después de todo- Kowalski se dio media vuelta y se metió en el cuartel secreto junto con Skipper y Rico

-sí, ya verán- y con eso Cabo también los siguió

Ya dentro del cuartel, Skipper los formó en fila.

-Lo que aún me tiene preocupado fue lo que dijo Alice, ella habló de un nuevo integrante, pero nuestros superiores nunca nos enviaron una carta informándonos de que un nuevo soldado se uniría a nuestro equipo, por lo que supongo que será solo un nuevo compañero corriente- habló Skipper, dudando si debían hacer algo al respecto

-¿eso no será una complicación a esta élite señor?- preguntó el más listo

-eso es lo que me preocupa soldado, debe ser una transferencia de otro zoológico, creo que sólo tenemos que prepararnos para lo que viene – informó el líder del grupo, mientras caminaba repetidamente hacia adelante y luego regresando, con las aletas en la espalda.

-¿le daremos una cálida bienvenida verdad?- agregó el más joven del grupo

-por supuesto joven Cabo, a todos nos educaron- respondió, pero luego vio como Rico eructó y se rascaba la pansa con una de sus aletas no poniendo mucha atención a lo que decía su líder –a la mayoría de nosotros Cabito.

….

Llegó la noche, el zoológico ya estaba cerrado, pero para los animales era la hora de estar libres, pues Alice ya se había ido también.

-bien muchachos, comienza operación: ' _nuevo integrante',_ nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Rico y Cabo, ustedes serán un grupo, Kowalski tu vendrás conmigo, necesitamos recoger información sobre nuestro nuevo compañero-

-pero Skipper, ¿no podríamos esperar a que sólo venga?, digo, nosotros no podremos hacer nada para que no lo trasladen aquí, es decisión del zoológico y quienes lo mandan- agregó Cabo, quién no parecía preocupado en absoluto del asunto

-puede que tengas razón Cabo, pero es mejor tener información sobre nuestro futuro "amigo"- dijo haciendo comillas Skipper con las aletas, que parecía decidido continuar con la operación

….

-negativo señor, no hay más información sobre el traslado, solo que será el Lunes por la mañana- Kowalski estaba parado frente a la computadora de Alice haciendo click con las aletas en el archivo de traslado del zoológico, Skipper estaba a su costado observando y escuchando lo que su teniente le decía.

No muy lejos de ahí, estaban Rico y Cabo en el lugar donde los trabajadores depositaban a los nuevos animales que se integrarían al zoológico, pues era ahí justo donde archivaban todo acerca del trasladado y los futuros también, supusieron que habría información sobre el nuevo traslado, pero no había ninguna, solo que sería el lunes por la mañana.

…..

Ya de nuevo en el cuartel, todos estaban reunidos.

-y solo eso, el lunes por la mañana realizarán el traslado- comentó Kowalski

-¿ustedes también supieron solo eso?- preguntó Cabo

-sí- afirmó

-témpanos, eso no es suficiente-Skipper empezó a tranquilizarse un poco- bueno, no hay nada que hacer, nos acostumbraremos al nuevo cambio ¿verdad muchachos?, quiero que muestren cordura, te hablo a ti Rico- dijo señalando con una aleta al más explosivo, este gruño

-ehh chí-

-Rico-

-bien bien, me comportaré- a veces era muy chistoso escuchar a Rico hablar correctamente, pero eso significaba que hablaba en serio.

…..

Lunes llegó muy rápido, todos los animales estaban emocionados, pues hoy comenzaban las vacaciones escolares y más niños con sus padres vendrían a verlos.

El zoológico habría como siempre a las nueve de la mañana y Alice hacía su entrada mientras preparaba todo para abrir.

-¡chicos!, ¡Alice y ese tal Dave viene para aquí!- Cabo mientras miraba por los binoculares que daba al exterior.

-ya oyeron muchachos ¡andando!- ordenaba Skipper, haciendo que Rico y Kowalski salieran con prisa, pero al salir lo que vieron los dejaron con los picos abiertos.

-¿buenos…días?- Cabo fue el primero en hablar

-oh, ¿de…de donde salieron?, pensé que, estaría solo yo y… ¿disculpen?- una pingüina de raza barbijo como ellos estaba parada delante de ellos, muy confundida al igual que los demás, era un poco más delgada que Kowalski pero aun conservando ese lindo estilo de típico pingüino, era alta, pero no más que el genio y ligeramente un poco más que Rico, pero a simple vista se podía ver que eran del mismo tamaño, también era más alta que Skipper, no era mucho, pero se notaba la diferencia, pero sí de Cabo.

Skipper rápidamente se dio la vuelta e hizo que su teniente también lo haga

-Kowalski, análisis-

-señor, parece que nuestro "compañero" resultó ser de especie, femenina, fue trasladada cuando dormíamos y ya que Cabo no la vio por el telescopio, seguramente estuvo en el estanque, y por lo visto fue traída aquí por ese tal Ben que trabaja aquí, pues en lo distraído que siempre es, no se dio cuenta de que no estábamos- aclaró el genio

-por eso debemos levantarnos más temprano soldado, hablaré de eso con los demás luego, por ahora debemos…-

-¿Jule?-

-¿Cabo?-

-¡Jule!- diciendo esto, el más joven fue directo a darle un abrazo a la "recién" llegada, quien correspondió aquel abrazo con una sonrisa

-¿alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando?- dijo Skipper con un tono alto, que más parecía una orden que una pregunta que y al igual que sus compañeros, estaba confundido y todos con la misma pregunta en su cabeza

-¿se conocen?- preguntó Rico

-ah, lo siento, donde están mis modales, me llamo Jule- habló mientras soltaba a Cabo y se presentaba así misma –Conocí a Cabo hace mucho tiempo- dijo alargando la ' _u'_ en ' _mucho'_

 _–_ De hecho, él y yo nos conocimos casi después de romper el cascarón- hizo una pausa y miró a Cabo, este decidió continuar

-cuando los conocí a ustedes en ese iceberg y tuvimos que romper un gran pedazo de ella ya que aún no estábamos preparados para nadar, para llegar con los demás pingüinos, conocí a Jule ese mismo día, estaba jugando cerca de un montón de nieve juntada y empezamos a tener una conversación, hicimos un muñequito de nieve y nos hicimos amigos- terminó con una sonrisa al pensar en ese recuerdo

-¿y por qué no nos dijiste nada de eso?- agregó Kowalski

-era muy tímida en ese tiempo, Cabo fue el único pingüino que se me acercó y fue amable conmigo, además de mis padres, creí que tener solo un amigo sería suficiente para ese entonces, aunque de saber que ustedes eran también amigos de él nos hubiéramos llevado muy bien - Jule se pasó una aleta por detrás de la cabeza, no había tenido una buena experiencia teniendo amigos

-entiendo, bueno Jule, bienvenida a nuestro hábitat, como todos en el zoológico espero que te adaptes muy rápido, este es uno de los mejores que ha habido- Skipper sabía muy bien que tener una nueva compañera sería una pequeña dificultad en su base, pero siendo un buen líder, estaba seguro que encontraría la manera en que esto no afecte a su comando ni sus misiones.

-gracias- respondió

-Jule, nosotros sabíamos de tu traslado, bueno, sabíamos de un traslado, aun no tenemos una litera para ti, pero creo que hay algo que te gustará- dijo Cabo emocionado

-¿litera?-

-taráaaa- Rico destapó la entrada y con voz de opera dio la presentación a su base

Cuando bajaron, Jule quedó impresionada de lo que veía, ¿los pingüinos tenían una base escondida y los humanos no lo habían notado aún?

-¿y qué es esto? ¿Una base secreta?-

-sí, nosotros somos…- Cabo no pudo terminar ya que Skipper le dio un aletazo por detrás de su cabeza haciéndole entender que no dijera esa información

-pues es muy bonita, los que trabajan aquí no se han dado cuenta de esto aún ¿verdad?- preguntó, aún no pudiendo creer lo que estos pingüinos escondían probablemente hace tiempo.

-pues una vez hubo una fuente mágica que… ¡auch!- fue nuevamente abofeteado, pero esta vez por parte de Kowalski. La llevaron a conocer cada rincón de ese piso, ya que por el ascensor llevaba a varios, pero decidieron llevarla a lugares que no eran confidenciales, ya que si ella se iba a quedar con ellos, tenía derecho a saber en qué clase de lugar iba a vivir.

-impresionante, ¿nada más?-

-¿nada más?, estás viendo un cuartel general, el único del zoológico, ¡con espacio para un laboratorio y un ascensor a varios pisos!, ¿no es suficiente?- Kowalski no estaba molesto, ni siquiera hablaba con el tono enojado, pero si él fuera ella, simplemente se asombraría, porque con solo tener una base ya era algo increíble.

-tranquilo, no quise alterarte- se defendió con una sonrisa

-no estoy alterado- a Kowalski nunca le agradó que pensaran que él se alteraba por todo, ni siquiera que lo pensaran.

-¡chicos!-Marlene entró donde estaban todos un poco agitada pero claramente emocionada, pero cuando vio a Jule se quedó unos segundo callada

-hola- saludó un tanto extrañada

-hola, soy Jule-

-Marlene- vio al líder buscando una respuesta, este solo hizo girar ligeramente su aleta, Marlene entendió que él se lo explicaría luego

-a lo que venía, ¡chicos, el carro de algodón de azúcar está pasando por aquí!- gritó emocionada

-ya oyeron muchachos, nos deleitaremos con ese manjar- Skipper sobo sus aletas pensando en el sabor dulce que iba a probar, hizo una seña que indicó a Cabo y Rico que salieran, pero detuvo al más listo y lo jalo suavemente para hablar con él más lejos de la pingüina.

-tu no Kowalski, soldado, necesito que te quedes con Jule y la vigiles, siendo nueva aún no conoce lo que nuestra guarida tiene-

-¿Por qué yo?- se quejó

-porque es una orden, además, eres el único con el quien podría dejarla en estos momentos, necesito a Cabo para el arma secreta y a Rico para llevar al hombre y su puesto lejos sin que Alice nos vea.

-pero…a la orden Skipper- y con eso salió rápidamente con los demás

-¿por qué no fuiste con ellos?- preguntó Jule

-esa misión no requiere de estrategias altas-

-¿misión?-Kowalski se puso nervio al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

-ah sí, digo no, digo, lo llamo misión porque…- trató de buscar las palabras correctas

-sé que son un escuadrón de espías y esas cosas- Kowalski se puso más nervios ante tal respuesta

-¿cómo lo…?-

-no soy tonta Kowalski, me di cuenta solo por la base y por las etiquetas que están en el ascensor

 _"Cabo"_ pensó Kowalski -y tampoco me gusta que me traten como si no supiera defenderme a mí misma, podía quedarme sola sin que 'tu líder' te encargara que te quedaras conmigo, ni las mentiras-

Kowalski no sabía que decir

-tengo un oído muy fino-

-fue por protegerte- aclaró Kowalski

-solo porque soy mujer no significa que no sepa defenderme a mí misma, él puede dejar de preocuparse por eso- esta vez lo dijo con un tono más serio

-creo que deberías agradecer que al menos se preocupa- el más listo también estaba serio, no le gustaba aquella actitud

-yo no se lo pedí-

Hizo una pausa

-no, pero al menos demostró que sí le importas- y con eso Kowalski salió del cuartel, supo que era momento de salir de ahí, él se exaltaba muy rápido por algo que no le gustaba, y aunque le molestaba la actitud de la pingüina, no quería explotar frente a ella.

-"yo no se lo pedí" ¡claro que no lo hizo!, pero no, uno se preocupa por uno, y solo lo rechaza, que lindo, ¡y tuve que quedarme aquí por ella! Y…- caminaba por alrededor del plato hasta que Skipper y los demás volvieron, incluyendo Marlene, que tenía en una pata tenía un palo con lo poco que sobraba de su algodón de azúcar

Cabo fue directo a la base con Marlene y un algodón en la aleta para su amiga, mientras que Skipper le entregaba uno a su teniente

-¿alguna novedad?- preguntó

-ninguna, es más, todo está prefecto- Skipper podría ver claramente que algo no iba bien con su segundo al mando

-eh, Rico, ¿porque no vas a deleitarte con esas brochetas en el congelador?

-¿puedo?- se emocionó

-adelante- el más explosivo se metió dentro de la guarida dejando solos a Skipper y Kowalski

-ahora sí, dime lo que pasó-

-ella…en realidad no… pero-

-hablas como un teléfono malogrado Kowalski, más claro- ordenó

-escuchó lo que dijiste de ella, ya sé que nada malo, pero pensó que creías que ella no podía quedarse sola por los peligros de la base, me molesté porque aunque no lo mostré también me preocupaba eso- empezó a acelerar sus palabras agitando sus aletas- luego tuvimos una pequeña discusión, ya sé que fue ridículo enojarme por eso, seguro ella también lo piensa, ahora ya arruine la primera buena impresión, bueno ya lo di pero no habíamos empezado una conversación y terminamos por discutir, ¿eso ya lo dije? Ya no sé qué estoy…

-¡wuo! ¡wuo! Respira-

Kowalski respiró profundo, quizás estaba siendo un poco paranoico por esto

-mira, no quería que ella pensara eso, lamento por lo que pasaste, pero ya verás que se arreglará todo después, ahora relájate y disfruto de tu algodón soldado, vamos- y los dos entraron a la base

Cuando los dos pingüinos entraron, vieron como Cabo estaba viendo la televisión, Rico estaba peinando a su muñeca y a Marlene riendo con Jule, parece que había hecho una nueva amiga.

-parece que se llevan bien-

-claro, Jule es agradable- dijo entre risas Marlene, chocando suavemente su pata en el hombro de Jule quien también reía –pero ya tengo que irme, no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera de mi hábitat o Alice se dará cuenta-

-claro-

-¿hablando del tema, no han notado la nueva actitud de Alice?- interrogó la nutria, que al igual que los pingüinos, le extrañaba la nueva forma de actuar de su cuidadora

-también lo notaste eh, aún no eh estado investigando eso, pero pronto tendremos noticias- Skipper se dio media vuelta y apretó un botón del ascensor, se metió adentro y apretó otro botón –señoritas- se despidió y finalmente la puerta del ascensor se cerró llevándolo a otra sala

-bueno me voy, adiós chicos- alzo un poco la voz para que la escucharan los demás- adiós Jule-

-adiós Marlene – la nutria sonrió y salió fuera de la base

…

La noche llegó muy rápido, aun eran las ocho, el zoológico ya había cerrado mucho antes, Jule aún tenía esa idea rondando por su cabeza de en donde iba a dormir esa noche, pero para su buena suerte, Cabo calmó esa angustia le dijo que había un cuarto sobrante en uno de los pisos que tenían, a ella no le molestó en absoluto la idea, aunque no le gustaba que la trataren como a una niña indefensa sino como a alguien en la que pueden confiar y que sepan que no esconde ni un secreto para razón que no confiaran, a ella le gustaba la privacidad, siendo así, el cuarto separado para ella sola le agradó, no era muy grande, pero lo suficiente para sentirse cómoda, y con los días lo adornaría para que se vea como un cuarto verdadero, pero con lo que tenía era suficiente, como una pequeña cama, que dada la casualidad, pertenecía aún si recordar cómo es que llegó ahí

Llegó la hora de dormir, como siempre, Skipper los hacía acostarse temprano, pues como todas las mañanas entrenaban y con la nueva máquina de Kowalski, entrenarían mejor. Jule ya se había ido a cuarto donde recién se había instalado. Los chicos también descansaban, cada uno en su litera, tres durmiendo y uno despierto.

" _¿Por qué me enojé? Fue tan ridículo"_ el más listo cambió su posición para estar más cómodo "¿ _estará enojada?, no me ha hablado desde entonces"_ quizá haya cometido un error, pero un recuerdo pasó por su mente

 ** _-¿está sólo?-_**

 ** _-sí señor, no sabemos nada de su familia-_**

 ** _Se detuvo un momento para pensar_**

 ** _-bien, será entrenado con los demás-_**

 ** _-¿junto con los otros tres?-_**

 ** _-afirmativo, lo quiero listo mañana, ya sabe cómo son las reglas-_**

Su cabeza empezó a dolerle, ese recuerdo no le gustaba para nada, él nunca supo de sus padres, jamás los conoció, cuando salió del huevo, estaba sólo, el cómo conoció a Skipper y a Rico fue una bendición, al menos ellos sí tuvieron familia, familia que se preocupara por ellos, él sólo recibió cariño por parte de sus compañeros, pudo llamarlo cariño de hermanos, porque eso era para él, pero ¿maternal, paternal? Hasta que la conoció, ella, en la base, los recuerdos seguían

 ** _-negativo, él está en condiciones, no conoce esos tipos de lazos-_**

 ** _-señor, es un niño-_**

 ** _\- y es perfecto, entrénenlo como se debe entrenar a un soldado, si no conoce el amor, no conoce la piedad_**

 ** _-señor…-_**

 ** _-ES UNA ORDEN-_**

 ** _-Sí señor-_**

 **"** _si lo conocí"_

 ** _-no llores pequeño- la pingüina lo sujetaba en los brazos –solo es un rasguño, vamos, tú eres fuerte ¿no Kowalski?-_**

 ** _-s…sí- ella empezó a mecerlo, dándole el cariño que nunca conoció, el cariño maternal, puede que no fuera su madre, pero ella sabía lo era no tener familia, desde pequeño, ella cuidó de él, en secreto, ella estaba con él en las noches de tormentas que asustaban a Kowalski, explicándole que las tormentas de la noche oscura sólo estaba de pasada, y que pronto llegaría el sol_**

 ** _-te quiero mucho mi niño- esas palabras llenó su corazón vacío_**

 ** _-yo te quiero más-_**

Quizá por eso, no creció siendo frío, y quizá fue tal vez por eso que le molestó que Jule rechazara ese tipo de preocupaciones hacia ella

 ** _-ya no llores Kowalski, ella ahora está en un lugar mejor-_**

 ** _-no estoy llorando Cabo, eso no me importa- las ganas de salir corriendo y llorar un río se apoderaban de él_**

 ** _-lo siento, es que pensé ustedes…eran unidos y eso-_**

 ** _-¿de qué hablas Cabo?, ella nunca tuvo lazos conmigo, no seas gracioso, ya es hora de comer, anda yo te alcanzo- él más joven se retiró de ese cuarto, creyendo por completo lo que su ya adulto compañero le decía, en cuanto se fue, Kowalski cerró rápidamente la puerta, obligándose a sí mismo no llorar, no podía, él era fuerte, solo era una tormenta de la noche oscura que estaba de pasada, ella murió y no había nada que se pudiera hacer ya._**

Se levantó de golpe, estaba sudando, miró el pequeño reloj que tenía siempre bajo su almohada, tres de la mañana, decidió pasar por la cocina, mayormente ellos utilizaban su cafetera y el almacén donde guardaban atún, pero ahora sólo quería un café, a muchos les afectaba tomarlo en la noche, pues producía insomnio, pero él, creía que era inmune a eso, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, y era algo que le encanta, pero recordó que se había acabado, por lo que fue al piso donde estaba todo lo que podían llamar almacén de comido, y eso era.

Fue haciendo el más mínimos ruido, aún tenía los ojos cansados, pero necesitaba café en se momento, caminó sin darse cuenta por donde pasaba, cuando chocó con algo

-¡ah¡ lo siento-

-¿Jule?- inmediatamente ella se sonrojó, pues alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de aquel pingüino alto, se separó rápido de él, pidiendo una vez más una disculpa, él notó eso haciendo que se sonrojara también .

-lo siento, Cabo mencionó este piso, y dijo que podía venir aquí cuando necesitase algo de tomar o algo así, desperté hace unos minutos y me dirigí aquí, quería un poco de café-

-entiendo, no te preocupes, eres libre de hacerlo cuando lo necesites, más bien me disculpo yo, no veía por donde iba- ese silencio de nuevo, lo odiaba

-Jule, sobre esta tarde, yo…-

-no, no importa, creo que estuvo mal de mí actuar así, enserio ya no importa, de hecho también quería hablar de eso, no me dejaba tranquila, pensé que seguías enojado conmigo- notó como su voz cambiaba

-no, enojado no Jule, yo pensé que tú estabas enojada conmigo, pero en ese caso, espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora-

-por supuesto, me alegra que se haya resuelto-

-a mí también… creo, creo que se hace tarde, yo…-

-sí, buenas noches Jule-

-buenas noches Kowalski- a

Los dos se despidieron, olvidándose del café, de nuevo en sus literas, pensando en lo tonto que fue ese pequeño detalle del café, pero ahora podían dormir un poco más tranquilos sabiendo que las cosas iban bien entre ellos, que se llevarían bien a partir de ese momento

Pero que equivocados estaban…

 ** _¡Yai! Actualicé…_** ** _(._.)_**

 ** _Me alegró tu comentario:_** ** _Raven after high_** ** _,_** ** _me alegra que hallas comentado, aunque seas sólo tú ¡fue mi primer comentario! :D_**

 ** _Por favor comenten si les gustó, así sabré que al menos puedo seguir la historia sabiendo que más personas lo leen, y aclarando algo, el nombre "Jule" su pronunciación no es "Juli" es "Jul" , me gusta ese nombre y creo que le queda al personaje, si hay algo que faltó aclarar, nuevamente los invito a que comente, eso me ayuda mucho, gracias ;)_**


End file.
